Réminescence
by manelor
Summary: Hermione a tout perdu ! la seule chose qu'elle veut faire : sauter de cette tour pour que son calvaire cesse. Mais une personne plus qu'innatendue viendra la sauver et lui redonnera l'espoir. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK.Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi !! **

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première histoire ! soyez gentils lol et dîtes moi ce qu'il y a à améliorer, ça me fera plaisir, les critiques, les encouragements, les compliments (je rêve éveillée xd) enfin bref tout quoi ! Merci d'avance...**

**Résumé : Hermione veut en finir avec la vie, elle n'en peut plus. La guerre fait rage et Ron est mort en voulant la protéger, Harry est dans le coma et Ginny est devenue folle suite aux nombreux doloris à répétition ils sont tous partis la laissant seule. Là une personne qu'elle n'attendais pas viendra l'aider et lui redonnera l'espoir. L'espoir de vivre...**

**voilà lol bonne lecture...**

**Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir.  
(Beauvoir)**

Dans ce monde je suis de trop

Dans ce monde je suis de trop. On me dit que je vais tout le temps trop loin, que je prends trop les choses à cœur, que j'ai un fort caractère mais que puis-je y faire ? N'est-ce pas eux qui m'ont donné naissance ? J'ai l'impression de ne leur ressembler que physiquement, ma place à Gryffondor n'est qu'erreur, je ne suis ni courageuse ni forte. Je suis si fatiguée de me mentir à moi-même. Je ne me supporte plus, je ne regarde plus mon reflet dans mon miroir, je me sens laide, incomprise et terriblement seule… j'ai l'impression que personne n'est là pour moi. Je vis mon calvaire en solitaire, je tente de m'en sortir seule. Je ne peux pas leur dire ils ne comprendraient pas ! Je ne veux pas leur dire. Sans doute me prendraient-ils pour une dingue. Je ne veux pas courir le risque. Je suis en apparence une jeune fille sans histoire, qui règle les problèmes des autres, qui veut le bonheur de ses ami(e)s, qui réconforte quand besoin il y a mais au plus profond de moi je le sais, je ne suis pas bien.

Quand à 11 ans j'ai découvert mon admission à Pourdlard, j'ai éprouvé une immense joie. Tous les livres sur l'histoire du monde magique sont passés entre mes mains. Je suis une grande lectrice, j'adore l'odeur des vieux livres, de la senteur légèrement parfumée qui se dégage qu'en on en tourne les pages. J'ai commencé alors à étudier, je savais répondre à chaque question de chaque professeur ce qui me valut le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout. Je suis ce qu'on appelle ici une sang de bourbe. D'après certains je ne mérite pas ma place ici. Je ne suis qu'une sang impure polluant le sang des Sang-Pur. J'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaire. Harry le survivant traînant un lourd passé derrière lui et Ron l'adorable meilleur ami dévoué.

Ici, la guerre fait rage, tout ça à cause d'un fou qui prône la pureté du sang. Des tas de gens meurent aujourd'hui, d'autres mourront demain. La guerre on ne la choisie pas on la subit. Moi comme tant d'autre j'ai perdu des êtres chers. Je ne veux plus vivre ça, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus regarder les gens souffrir, voir la peine dans leurs yeux, me battre pour une cause qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Moi j'ai déjà tout perdu. Ma vie. Mes parents. Ma fierté. Ma dignité. Plus le temps passe et plus les gens me dégoûtent. Pourquoi se battre ? La guerre ne résout rien, elle ne fait que faire souffrir. Elle désunit des familles, meurtri des cœurs, déchire des âmes.

Je me trouve à la tour d'astronomie, assise sur la pierre froide je regarde au loin l'horizon se lever. L'aurore, le recommencement de la vie. L'espoir d'un jour meilleur. Le vent souffle faisant voleter mes longs cheveux bouclés. Des larmes sillonnent mes joues, dans ses larmes je verse toute ma haine, ma déception, ma peine, toute ma rancœur envers ce monde impitoyable. Ron est mort hier lors d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts. Trop nombreux ils eurent rapidement le dessus sur nous. Ils tuèrent Ron sous mes yeux, en me protégeant il reçu l'éclair vert à ma place, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je peux encore voir sur son visage sa peur, sa détresse mais par-dessus tout je pouvais voir son amour pour moi. Elle me fait si mal aujourd'hui, j'aurais tant aimé le sauver. Vînt ensuite le tour d'Harry il fut touché par un sortilège inconnu de tous et il demeure dans le coma. C'est injuste pourquoi les gens qu'on aime meurent t-ils ? Comme le dit un dicton moldus : les meilleurs partent les premiers.

J'entends alors le grincement de la porte, des pas s'approchant de moi. Je prends peur et me lève d'un seul coup me faisant légèrement vaciller.

« Granger attention ! » j'entendis des pas précipités et des bras m'entourant la taille. « Mais tu es folle tu aurais pu te tuer ».

Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage. Je connaissais cette voix, froide mais en même temps tellement douce à entendre. J'essayais de me retourner mais il m'en empêcha.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Lâche moi tout de suite » cracha t-elle en se débattant mais les bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle l'immobilisant. « Malfoy lâche moi tout de suite sinon… »

« Sinon quoi, tu sautes et moi avec ? » Déclara t-il sarcastiquement. Elle ne répondit pas, que pouvait t-elle répondre à ça. « Franchement Granger qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête, tu voulais faire quoi au juste ? »

« Rien qui te regarde Malfoy, maintenant lâche moi et retourne voir ton maître à face de serpent » cracha Hermione en se débattant.

« Oh non je ne te lâcherais pas, je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais ici assise au bord de la tour » dit-il d'une voix trop calme « Tu vas me le dire tout de suite » déclara t-il en resserrant encore plus ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

« Malfoy je peux plus… respirer » Suffoqua t-elle. Il la lâcha immédiatement et recula de trois pas, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. « Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu devrais être content de la situation, la petite sang de bourbe Gryffondor voulant mettre fin à ces jours quelle belle histoire » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis » Siffla t-il méchamment.

« A oui éclaire moi alors »

« Je n'ai rien besoin d'éclairer, surtout pas à toi Granger. Mais pour ton information je ne suis pas au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres » déclara t-il nonchalamment.

« Je ne te crois pas » dit-elle suspicieusement, en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Il souffla alors, agacé par la réaction de la Gryffondor. « Ca n'engage que moi, et ça ne te regarde pas, si tu veux sauter de cette tour c'est ton problème, et puis comme tu la dis tu n'es rien pour moi et tu ne manquera à personne depuis la mort de Weasel et Potter ne peut rien pour toi dans son état » déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand il porta sa main à la poignée de la porte il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna et vit une scène qu'il ne pensait jamais voir, surtout venant de la Gryffondor, elle d'habitude si fière, défiant tout et tous le monde, était genoux à terre, la tête baissée, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues rougies par les pleurs se balançant en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle s'écroula littéralement sur le sol. Drago réagit alors et la prit dans ses bras. Quel petit corps fragile pensa t-il, elle veut se montrer forte mais elle est aussi cassable que du cristal. Il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos et la porta jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Qui l'aurait cru, les deux pires ennemis réunit dans une même salle pendant une année ! Au cour de cette année il avait apprit à la connaître, à son insu bien évidemment, il savait quelle réaction elle aurait face à telle ou telle situation, il l'avait longuement observé. En chemin il senti ses mains autour de son cou, il frissonna quand il sentit ses doigts frais qui contrastaient étrangement avec le souffle chaud dans son cou. Il atteignit enfin la salle commune et la déposa sur le canapé rouge ornant le salon. Il ralluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et se plaça sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Oo°oO

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar, celui qui la hantait chaque nuit. Elle revoyait Ron mourir et elle voyait Ginny se tordre de douleur face à un Mangemort riant aux éclats. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en espérant faire disparaître la migraine naissante et ses images de son esprit elle rabattit ses genoux sur elle-même dans un geste de protection, regardant autour d'elle d'une manière apeurée. Drago avait tout suivi depuis le début. Il l'avait vu sursauter et ramener ses genoux contre elle, en essayant peut-être de cacher son chagrin, il se leva donc pour voir comment elle allait « Après tout c'est aussi mon rôle de veiller à ce que l'autre préfet en chef soit assez en forme pour faire ses devoirs » pensa t-il pour se rassurer du geste qu'il s'apprêtait de faire. En entendant des pas venir vers elle Hermione tourna la tête et vit une silhouette approcher dans la pénombre.

« Ne vous approchez pas, laissez moi tranquille » cria t-elle en se dégageant des couvertures que Drago avait prit soin de lui mettre pour la réchauffer.

« Calme toi Granger c'est moi » dit Drago en essayant de prendre une voix rassurante.

« N'approchez pas » Cria t-elle de nouveau en se mettant dans un coin de la chambre les genoux repliés sur elle-même, en pleurant.

« Granger » appela t-il en avançant doucement. Elle ne lui répondit pas, il prit ça comme un accord pour continuer d'avancer.

« Granger répond moi » répéta t-il plus fort. Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Granger tu crois que Weasley aurait aimé te voir comme ça s'il est mort c'est pour que tu vives, il est mort pour toi bordel tu n'a pas le droit de te laissez mourir sans rien faire » lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Il eut la réaction qu'il attendait, c'est-à-dire de la colère.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER DE LUI. C'EST A CAUSE DE GENS COMME TOI QUE RON EST MORT ! » Cria t-elle en s'avançant vers lui ses yeux humides lançant des éclairs.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est tué »

« Oui mais c'est tout comme, tu es un monstre, tu es comme eux tu me dégoûte » cracha t-elle pleine de mépris, s'en fut trop pour Drago, il lui attrapa les poignets et la secoua en lui parlant

« Je ne suis pas comme eux, tu m'entends, je vaux mieux qu'eux, jamais je ne tuerais et jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal à une personne, tu entends jamais » cria t-il

« Arrête …, arrête ! » haleta t-elle « Tu me fais mal » Il la lâcha brusquement. Il se retourna et parti vers la porte. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte il entendit :

« Dra… Drago ? » Dit-elle timidement. C'était un simple mot mais pourtant un mot si lourds de signification en cette situation. Il se retourna mais n'avança pas d'un pouce, se contentant de la regarder intensément.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » dit-il, ses yeux gris orageux virant au bleu.

« Je… laisse tomber, c'est sans importance, merci d'être passée à la tour, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu » tout le long de sa tirade elle n'avait pas remarqué que Drago s'était avancé dangereusement, il était à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » son corps était trop proche d'elle, elle recula d'un pas, troublée par cet proximité soudaine.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, je voulais juste te remercier » déclara t-elle de plus en plus gênée d'être si proche de lui. Plus elle reculait plus il avançait. « Recule, ne t'approches plus »

« Pourquoi ça ! Tu as peur de moi ? » il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant.

« Non j'ai peur de moi-même » Murmura t-elle elle repris plus fort « Non je n'ais pas peur de toi » dans ses yeux naissant une flamme de défi.

« A oui ! Alors si je m'avance tu ne reculeras pas ? » Dit-il en s'avançant d'un autre pas. Elle recula alors. « Tu vois » déclara t-il victorieux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai peur de personne » siffla t-elle « Maintenant sors de ma chambre, tout de suite ».

« Non ! Et puis pour ton information tu es dans la salle commune pas dans ta chambre » Dit-il de manière nonchalante. Il s'avança encore et elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et lui. Il pouvait lire le trouble sur son visage.

« Mal…foy va t-en ! » bégaya t-elle.

« Et si je ne veux pas m'en aller ! Que feras-tu ? »

« Je… Je » bégaya t-elle.

« Laisse moi t'aider » dit-il « Laisse moi t'aider à amoindrir ta peine »

« Que peux-tu faire pour moi Malfoy ? Personne ne peut rien faire, laissez moi tranquille, une personne de plus ou de moins ça ne changera rien ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être égoïste ! »

« Pardon ! De quel droit me dis-tu ça toi ! Tu es un maître dans l'art de ne te soucier que de ta petite personne. Ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale ! »

« Arrête Par merlin, tu crois que tu es seule ? Tu crois que personne ne se soucie de toi ! »

« OUI ! Je n'ai plus personne, Ron est MORT assassiné par ton père et Harry est dans le coma, sans compté que Ginny est devenue folle à cause des Doloris à répétition ! Il me reste qui tu peux me le dire ? » Cria t-elle.

« MOI ! » Cria t-il, elle le regarda avec un air incrédule. « Toi ! Laisse moi rire et depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ! Une sang de bourbe ne mérite pas de vivre c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit un jour non ? Je t'ai écouté je voulais sauter de cette maudite tour mais tu m'en a empêcher. POURQUOI ? » Cria t-elle en tapant de ses poings le torse de Drago. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Pleurnicha t-elle. Il retînt alors ses poings les maintenant dans son dos (à elle). Ses pleurs se transformant en sanglots et ses sanglots en des torrents de larmes. Ne supportant plus de la voir souffrir autant il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, il la serra dans ses bras. Surprise par son geste, elle émit un petit cri et se détacha brusquement.

« Mais que fais-tu ? » Répondit-elle, troublée par le geste qu'il venait de faire à l'instant.

« Rien, c'était par impulsion, de toute façon si tu as envie de te terrer dans ton trou et de te laissez mourir à petit feu, à ton aise, moi je m'en vais me coucher, quand tu seras décider à parler, tu me le diras » dit-il « A moins que ta fierté mal placée de petite Gryffondor ne te dise le contraire bien sur, je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ta perte de dignité » répondit-il sarcastiquement face à son interrogation silencieuse. Il partit, referma la porte derrière lui et alla se coucher. Hermione de son côté, traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit et se coucha toute habillée. Aucuns d'eux ne dormis cette nuit là.

**Voilà finish pour le premier chapitre je pense qu'il y en aura deux et le rating viendra dans le deuxième donc s'il y a assez de revieuw je le publierais lol je sais je suis sadique mais j'ai eu un bon prof !! xd allez cliquez sur le ptit bouton en bas et donnez moi votre avis **

**Gros kizouille**

**Manelor...**


	2. chapter 2

**Je suis impadonnable --' je vous ai fait attendre pendant longtemps mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas tellement de temps pour moi ces temps-ci malheureusement... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous lirez la suite de ma fic... bon oui elle n'est pas très fameuse mais ça vient de ma ptite tête de tordue donc faut pas s'en faire j'ai l'habitude... XD J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez quelques petites revieuw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.... **

**Bonne lecture...**

Oo°oO

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement, essayant de se rappeler la nuit passée. Elle rougit en repensant que Drago Malfoy l'avait pris dans ses bras. Par merlin mais pourquoi m'a-t-il prit dans ses bras ? pensa t-elle, paniquée. Elle se dit qu'elle éclaircirait ce geste plus tard mais pour le moment elle décida de se lever pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil surplombait le somptueux paysage qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. 'Quel beau paysage' pensa t-elle, pourquoi le soleil se lève t-il tous les matins plus resplendissant que jamais alors que moi je veux en finir ? Elle ne trouva pas de réponses à ces nombreuses questions, elle soupira, quitta sa chambre et décida de s'habiller.

Drago avait très mal dormi cette nuit là. Il repensait à la détresse d'Hermione, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille mal pour montrer sa faiblesse devant un Serpentard, lui, son ennemi depuis toujours. Quand il avait vu cette peine dans son regard, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, lui, qui avait l'habitude de tout avoir sous contrôle. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit provenant de la salle de bain, il se doutait bien que c'était Hermione au vu du temps magnifique dehors elle devait avoir prévu de sortir pour se changer les idées. En entendant le portrait se refermer sur elle, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il s'était douté que ça ne serait pas simple le jour ou une Gryffondor se confirait à un Serpentard, Merlin ressusciterait quoique c'est possible pensa t-il. Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande salle qui avait été emménagé au vus des circonstances. Il ne restait plus que deux tables, toutes les deux au milieu pour symboliser l'union de toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Une table était installée pour les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard et une autre pour les Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Il vit Hermione assise au loin, seule dans son coin en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et du se faire violence pour s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Lui s'assit à sa table tout seul car depuis qu'il avait refusé de se joindre à Voldemort ses « amis » l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Elle l'évita toute la journée, ces journées se transformant en semaines. Elle prenait les couloirs qu'il utilisait le moins et quand elle le voyait dans un de ces couloirs elle rebroussait chemin et s'enfuyait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait, empêchant Drago de l'aborder. Le soir dans la salle commune elle continuait à l'éviter et Drago commençait à en avoir marre.

Un jour il lui fit croire qu'il était parti faire sa ronde et se cacha dans un endroit pour l'attendre. Là elle n'aura pas le choix elle sera obligé de me parler pensa t-il.

Hermione ne se doutait, puisque Drago était à sa ronde elle pouvait rentrer sans crainte de le croiser dans la salle commune. Quand elle y rentra elle balaya la pièce des yeux et quand elle vu que Drago était bel et bien absent, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle s'installa donc sur le divan et alluma le feu de la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes au coin du feu elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, le même geste qu'elle avait fait le matin même s'enveloppant dans un poncho rouge bordeaux, serré sur ses épaules. Elle regardait les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre, le temps avait légèrement changé en fin d'après midi puis après la venue des nuages, la pluie s'invita au magnifique ballet de la nature. Drago allait sortir de sa cachette quand il entendit qu'elle commençait à chanter.

_Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,_

_Et les matins frileux qui me font regretter nos nuits._

_Pour toutes ces différences qui créent l'indifférence, depuis,_

_Pour les heures passées à regarder tourner l'ennui._

Il resta debout, en la regardant intensément chanter une chanson moldus. Elle paraissait tellement frêle dans son chandail, tellement petite.

_  
Et les trésors cachés qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie,_

_Pour tous les souvenirs qui s'ennuient à mourir, et puis,_

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,_

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

Il s'approcha tout doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer puis s'arrêta juste derrière elle, hésitant à s'approcher davantage. Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu après ce qui c'est passé hier, je doute qu'elle veuille me voir, je dois être la dernière personne à qui elle voudrait se confier pensa t-il. Depuis que le château avait été attaqué, une quantité importante de sorts avait été rajoutée aux défenses extérieures, et c'est pourquoi plus personne n'avait le droit d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fenêtre. Dumbledore, mort depuis peu à cause du fameux horcruxe, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux dans son immense tableau mural trônant dans le bureau de l'actuelle directrice.  
_  
Pour cacher mes erreurs que je commets par cœur, et si,_

_Au profit du bonheur, j'échangeais la douleur sans bruit._

_Pour ces sommeils qui dansent, comme des récompenses enfuies,_

_Comme le bleu des nuances deviennent gris de souffrance, aussi._

Quand il vit que ses épaules commençaient à trembler il n'hésita pas et entoura sa taille de ses mains regardant au loin le paysage maussade qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle sursauta légèrement plus se laissa aller et continua à chanter, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Pour les soleils violets que tu dissimulais meurtrie,

_Et les rires empruntés qui te raccrochaient à la vie._

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

En entendant ses paroles il resserra encore plus son étreinte et remarqua qu'elle le regardait dans le reflet du miroir_. _

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,_

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

_Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore,_

_Cette fleur fanée, puisque la mort ennemie a pris l'amour d'une vie._

Il en fit de même et la regarda intensément, ses mains posées sur son ventre c'est dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle finit la chanson.

Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore

_Cette fleur fanée puisque la mort ennemie a pris l'amour d'une vie. _

_Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,_

_Et les matins de Dieu, je te regrette chaque nuit_.

La dernière phrase murmurée à voix basse, elle laissa alors libre court à ses larmes. Drago savait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui expliquer sa tristesse et elle lui donnait la possibilité de l'aider. Cette idée le fit sourire et il décida de la retourner pour qu'elle soit en face de lui. Etant plus grand qu'elle, elle dut lever la tête mais la rebaissa bien vite, elle ne pouvait supportait ce regard là. Il lui releva alors le menton.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi Hermione, ce ne sont que les faibles qui baisse les yeux et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible donc regarde moi» dit-il, son visage devenant soudainement sérieux.

« Je… Je m'excuse Malfoy »

Il la regarda surprit « Tu t'excuses ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir évité tout ce temps, mais comprend moi quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras ça m'a fait très bizarre et quand je te recroissais dans les couloirs j'avais peur » avoua t-elle.

« Peur ? »

« Oui peur de ta réaction, peur que tu te moques de moi, que me ris au nez »

« Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose, si je t'ai demandé de te confier à moi ce n'est pas pour te rire au nez le jour suivant » S'offusqua t-il.

« Je… enfin comprends moi tu as été mon ennemi pendant plus de sept ans, depuis qu'on se connaît tu me répète sans cesse que je suis une Sang de bourde et que les gens de mon espèce ne devrait pas exister »

« C'est du passé ça, du fait que je t'appelle par ton prénom aurait du déjà te mettre sur la voix » dit-il calmement. « Tu sais, ça fait depuis quelque temps déjà que je t'observe à ton insu, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai commencé à apprécier la personne que j'ai découvert, j'ai fait abstraction de tous ses préjugés et j'ai passé outre ton statut » avoua t-il

« … » Elle ne sut quoi répondre des tas de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il se joue de moi ? Comment a-t-il pu m'observer pendant tout ce temps sans que je m'en rende compte ? Que veut-il ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que je finisse dans son lit comme la moitié des septièmes années de cette école ?

Ne la voyant pas réagir il s'approcha d'elle. « Hermione ? Hermione ? » Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux. « Hermione ? »

« Pardon ? Oh ! Excuse moi je… j'ai… j'étais dans mes pensées » Bégaya-elle. Il fronça les sourcils « Bon heu tu m'excuses mais je vais rentrer dans ta… heu ma chambre »

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et décida de battre en retraite. C'était sans compter sur Drago qui lui rattrapa le poignet et qui la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu cherches à t'enfuir ? Je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais ? Je veux juste que tu me laisses t'aider » En voyant le trouble qu'occasionnait ses paroles sur elle il décida de continuer sur sa lancée « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je me souciais de toi, c'était entièrement la vérité, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, plus que tu ne peux imaginer » tout le long de son monologue il s'était approché d'elle, se retrouvant à quelques centimètre de son corps. Prenant conscience de cette proximité, elle décida de se reculer mais il l'en empêcha. Il colla son corps contre le sien, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Mais que fais-tu, laisse moi partir » Répondit-elle affolée.

« Non Hermione, ça fait longtemps que tu m'intriques, laisse moi t'aider je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir dans ton coin j'ai changé tu sais ? Je ne suis plus le garçon méprisable que tu as connu autrefois » dit-il d'une voix douce et suave.

« Je ne… »

« Chut » dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres « S'il te plait laisse-moi t'aider » tout en disant cela son doigt avait commençait à bouger, refaisant le contour de son visage et repassa sur ses lèvres pour mourir dans son cou. Sa respiration commença à s'affoler. « Laisse-moi t'aider » chuchota t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Le goût de ses lèvres était un mélange de cannelle et de quelque chose de fruité, c'était tout simplement divin. Elle avait les lèvres douce et chaude. Quand il stoppa le baiser, il pu voir sur son visage une multitude d'émotions passer. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et ce fut pour lui comme un électrochoc. Dans ce regard, il y avait de la peur oui mais aussi du désir, le désir qu'il lui fasse oublier pendant au moins quelques heures son chagrin. Il descendit alors ses mains dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Ses mains étaient tantôt câlines, tantôt taquines. Elles s'aventuraient sur son corps comme pour le découvrir et il se mit alors en quête de lui donner du plaisir. Il lui embrassa le cou de tendres baisers, soufflant sur sa nuque ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir, pour revenir sur son visage. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et la regarda dans les yeux.

Hermione fut bouleversée par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il la désirait c'était certain mais il y avait autre chose dans ces yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée et s'empara de ses lèvres. Dans ce baiser il y mettait tout son amour, tout son désir et il voulait lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin. Il commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui accorda. Drago inséra alors sa langue et elle gémit quand il commença à entamer un ballet sensuel avec la sienne. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes mais bientôt à bout de souffle ils durent se séparer, Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle était toujours coincée entre le mur et lui, elle caressa sa chevelure dorée et balada ses mains sur son corps, faisant exactement les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait jadis. Il fut très étonné de la voir prendre des initiatives mais ne s'en plaignit pas bien au contraire. Quand elle l'embrassa, il répondit ardemment à son baiser et ses caresses s'intensifièrent. Elle gémit dans sa bouche ce qui intensifia encore plus son désir. Il remonta sa jambe sur sa hanche et la hissa à sa hauteur pour pouvoir avoir accès à sa poitrine. Il enleva son débardeur et l'envoya un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il passa ses mains sur celle-ci et il l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort, ce qui l'encouragea à pousser son exploration encore plus loin. Il embrassa tout d'abord le haut de sa poitrine et descendit petit à petit sur ses mamelons. Il les embrassa à travers le tissu et senti les bouts pointer dans leur prison de tissus, il passe d'un sein à l'autre, les suçant, léchant, les mordillant légèrement. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter de quelques baisers, il la prit par la taille, la tenant fermement tout contre lui et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied bien calculé et commença à l'embrasser sur chaque zone de son corps qui était découverte. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, il descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva imperceptiblement. Instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena sur le lit. Il commença par embrasser ses paupières fermées, puis son front, son menton ses joues et enfin ses lèvres. Il approfondi le baiser et elle passa une main derrière sa nuque. Les gémissements qu'elle émettait sans même s'en rendre compte rendirent son érection un peu plus douloureuse encore. Fier de son effet, il descendit le long de sa mâchoire, lui donnant quelques baisers brulant et descendit dans son cou, suçotant la base. Elle haleta et ne reste pas inactive, elle caressa son dos, le griffant par moments, quand ses caresses étaient trop intenses. Il embrassa ses seins et les titilla un bon moment. Il descendit enfin le long de son ventre laissant une trainée de salive brulante et il atteignit enfin l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il passa ses doigts sur sa culotte et l'entendit gémir, elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois puis il l'enleva pour pouvoir profiter de cet Eden. Il embrassa ses lèvres et insinua deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, les coups de langues et les doigts de Drago suivant le même rythme soutenu. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir un orgasme.

« Drago c'était … c'était … » Elle cherchait ses mots mais elle s'embrouilla bien vite els pinceaux et rougit furieusement. Drago, amusé par sa réaction, vînt titiller son lobe d'oreille et lui souffla de sa voix rauque « Bon ? » elle approuva d'un signe de tête et reposa sa tête sur les coussins. Il remonta le long de son corps, laissant sa bouche trainer ça et là sur son corps puis se plaça au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

« Alors miss Granger, comment avez-vous trouvé votre premier orgasme ? » Demanda-il avec un ton suffisant, en souriant narquoisement.

« Mhhhh … Je dirais que le jeune homme en question peut faire mieux… » Déclara-elle, un sourire en coin. Cette petite joute verbale lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits et quelques forces.

« Très bien je me vois alors dans l'obligation d'améliorer mes performances, je déteste quelque chose de mal fait » tout en disant cela il avait recommencé à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage et sur sa poitrine, jouant avec les mamelons durcis par le désir et l'envie « Mhhh… Drago » gémit-elle. Il suça et mordilla ses tétons durcis puis caressa à l'aide de ses mains l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ravivant le désir d'Hermione.

« Drago, vient … » Haleta-elle. Les yeux à demi-fermés, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer les contours de son visage. Elle sentit alors quelque chose appuyer à l'intérieur d'elle et ressentit une intense douleur. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux que Drago s'empressa d'effacer d'un baiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va passer… » Lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille. La douleur fut de courte durée et elle remercia intérieurement Drago d'être si doux et attentionné avec elle. Les mots doux murmurés à son oreille la détendirent et quand il commença à bouger en elle, elle ne ressenti que pur plaisir. Il amorça tout d'abord une poussée. Au départ ses mouvements étaient doux, lents et calculés pour qu'elle ressente toutes les sensations. Puis à force de l'entendre gémir son nom, il ne put se contrôler et accéléra le rythme petit à petit, Hermione montant dans l'échelle du plaisir elle-aussi. Dans un reflexe purement instinctif elle enroula ses jambes autour de Drago, ce qui changea l'angle de la pénétration et augmenta le plaisir des deux par la même occasion.

« Drago… Drago regarde moi … » Haleta-elle, voyant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle décida de répéter « Drago, mon amour s'il te plait regarde moi… » Gémit-elle. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et accéléra encore plus les va-et-vient. Hermione, surprise au début, ne s'en plaignit pas et adapta les mouvements de son bassin aux mouvements de Drago. Il fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu et spontané, il lui prit les mains et enlaça ses doigts aux siens, ses coups de butoir de plus en plus forts. Ils se regardèrent et Hermione atteignit le septième ciel en peut de temps. Elle poussa un cri et retomba sur les coussins. Drago, heureux de voir qu'Hermione avait prit du plaisir, lui prit les jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules, accélérant encore plus le rythme. Hermione pas totalement remise de son orgasme, ne put qu'être réceptive et gémit de manière soutenu. Il faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort et dans un dernier coup de rein plus fort que les autres il atteignit enfin lui aussi le septième ciel. Il retomba sur elle et respira lourdement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Hermione de son côté n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec Drago Malfoy, le dom Juan de Poudlard et elle était heureuse. C'était un sentiment tellement nouveau pour elle, après la mort de Ron, elle s'était juré de ne jamais retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, elle avait échouée. Qui l'aurait cru un jour ? Hermione Granger, Sang de bourde et Gryffondor, amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentard et fils de Mangemort. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et sentit sa respiration se calmer au fil des minutes qui passaient. IL leva les yeux vers elle et elle fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y vit : de la gratitude, de la compréhension, de la joie mais elle y voyait surtout une infinie tendresse. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui collait à son front derrière son oreille et se retira d'elle pour se placer sur le flanc gauche, reposé sur un coude il l'a regardait en lui caressant son ventre. Il se mit alors sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, caressant paresseusement son torse du bout des doigts.

« Drago je … »

« Chut… Dors ma chérie nous en reparlerons plus tard… » Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler, mais il n'en avait pas la réponse non plus. IL ressentait quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour lui et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir l'identifier. L'aimait-il ? Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la protéger et faire son bonheur. Il serait prêt à changer de camps pour pouvoir être simplement avec elle, qu'il puisse la tenir dans ses bras, la rassurer, la réconforter, l'aimer comme elle le méritait… Il s'endormit peu de temps après, son bras caressant son ventre et sa tête reposant sur la sienne. Si c'était ça être amoureux, alors Drago Malfoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Non loin de là, dans une pièce du château, une personne assise dans son fauteuil en bois massif, souriait pensif.

Oo°oO

Alors tout d'abord, j'espère que mon lemon n'est pas trop minable XD et je pense éclaircir certains points dans le chapitre qui va suivre...

La chanson c'est : je pense à toi de Patrick Fiori ... Très jolie chanson au passage lol

Allez j'arrête avec mon bla bla

Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé... REVIEUW !!! mdr


End file.
